Because of you
by Ceemander
Summary: Being the new girl of an elite school has never been so hard. How will transfer student Arina handle the way things are in Ouran Academy and what's so special about the Host Club? In her eyes stealing girls hearts isn't anything to play with.KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was the second semester in Ouran High School Academy. Where everyone starts off fresh and claims that they will do a lot better than their last, and not only that but there were the fresh newbs of the school that would attend to the wealthy academy. Where spoiled brats and two faced people bond and spread endless gossip and try to manipulate you into doing anything they wanted. Not the right place for someone new to such a school.

"Tamaki-Sama, who is that girl down there?" A small innocent voice asked as she gestured over to the window. As if all at once the host club members scurried over to the window to see who the girl was talking about as their eyes landed on a young lady gazing into the water. She looked around seventeen with wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes with glowing light brown skin. It was no doubt that she wasn't from Japan.

"She's a newb" The devilish twins said in unison, clearly they weren't amused by this. That was unless she happened to stumble her way into the Host Club.

"Her eyes are so strange, they remind me of cat eyes." A girl whispered causing everyone else to bundle up into gossip.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm starting school here today?" A frown was plastered on my lips as my light green eyes gazed onto the clear water; it was unusual to see such clean water. Not only that, it was strange to be around a place that resembled a college campus.

"What are you talking about Arina? Surely you shouldn't be bothered by this it's nothing new, and don't give me that tone of voice." My mother huffed looking over my outfit, my wavy hair brushed past my shoulders as I wore a floral black skirt with red roses, white blouse, and black flats.

Running my fingers through my hair I didn't bother to argue with my mother. At times my attitude just slipped every so often. That was the last thing on my mind, this school that was in front of me was a big problem. I Koyama Arina born in America and raised in Italy was now in Japan going to an insanely rich school. I still didn't know how to take this in, sure, I was smart and had good grades but after going to a school in Italy along with America this was something new. I wasn't the girl that was always surrounded by nice things and got whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. I had to earn such things.

"How did I even end up being in a school like this Naomi?" I said calling my mother by her first name like I normally did.

"Call me mom sweetie. I'm sure you'll like it." She continued walking up to me giving me a peck on the cheek; I sighed. As she patted me on the shoulder I couldn't help but to feel a dozen of eyes on the back of my skull. Slowly turning around my eyes landed on a few windows as eyes looked back down onto mine.

Mentally rolling my eyes I grabbed my mother's hand dragging her into the building. As if I would like a school such as this, I didn't even know why my parents chose to stay at a place like Japan, I didn't even like Japan. Sure we were fluent speakers thanks to our family tree being so chaotic. I was part Japanese, Korean, African-American, Italian, and I was confident I was more than that.

"While I'm in the office I want you to take a look around, I'll call you later." Was all I heard from my mother's lips as she disappeared down the hall.

There wasn't much for me to do, I would have rather followed my mother's shadow and be the good little girl I was destined to be. Wishing to follow my father's company and continue to live on our famous name for being well know physiology doctors. As well with my mother seeing that she was mostly into planning charities and parties of all sorts. It was pretty much clear that I didn't know what to do with my life at this point; I was too mixed up with what I really wanted to do. I just wanted to disappear and let all my problems dissolve in front of my eyes. We all knew that wouldn't happen, I was a teen and all teens knew that they would have to face problems such as this.

I couldn't lie, this Academy was very nice in my eyes and it seemed like a place I would enjoy. The down side to things was that the uniform would surely make me stand out with my light brown skin, I was very picky with things and this was something I couldn't change.

"Third Music Room?" I paused in front of the door; I was noticing that there were a lot of music rooms and not one dance room. I danced quite often but I wouldn't get far if the only place I had to dance was my room. Pressing my ear up to the door I heard a muffle of chats, it seemed to be that they were having a good time. With the occasional fan girl scream I had to open the door to see what was going on.

It was bold of me to do so feeling like the outcast since I was the only one out of uniform. Unlike any other girl blushing from embarrassment I calmly closed the door behind me and looked around. Not wanting to cause any more attention to myself I sat down in a chair gazing upon the squealing girls. There weren't but a few boys in this room, it seemed that they were showering the females with endless complements along with stealing their hearts without any hassle.

"Excuse me, Koyama Arina." A mellow voice rung in my ears as I looked over to a man around my age with black hair and gray eyes, he was quite handsome was all that I could point out that and utterly insane for knowing my name.

Sitting up in the chair I crossed my legs still eyeing him, there was something about him that just put me on the edge of my seat. As if I had to do everything in my will power to not mess up anything. "Yes…? Is there something I did wrong?" I raised a brow, it wasn't everyday that a handsome boy would walk up to you and know your name.

He fixed his glasses still starring down at me, "Not really, I was just seeing how you like Ouran so far. You seemed to cause quite a fuss not too long ago." I thought for a moment thinking back to where I was looking at the fountain.

"Oh, so you all were starting at me. I wouldn't say that I'm just your everyday new student. What's your name by the way?" I said casually, he was smart, way too smart making me wonder if he ever had his slow moments.

"Ootori Kyoya," He replied with a smile as she grasped my hand kissing it which made my heart skip a beat. It was rare for someone his age to be such a gentlemen unless he was trying to get into my pants; I knew that wasn't the case. All I could say was that his parents raised him quite well.

"Who is this lovely maiden?" A cheery male voice rang making me and Kyoya turn our heads toward the voice. The stranger suddenly had a grasp on my hand as his fingers brushed underneath my chin.

"Such a beautiful lady, My name is Tamaki Suoh." I couldn't reply since I was still in shock with how bold this other was.

"Boss you're scaring the poor girl." I looked over with confusion at the twins as they introduced themselves as being Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Twins I know I wouldn't be able to keep up with.

Shaking my head I closed my eyes pushing the hands of Tamaki away from my personal space. "I'm not scared. It's not every day that a young man calls a woman beautiful and caresses his fingers under her chin without being hesitant." I said standing up fixing my skirt; I wasn't expecting all of this so soon.

"Aw you're leaving already? Are you going to come back?" A little boy asked as his eyes beamed into mine. I felt a twinge of guilt seeing that he was disappointed and his rather large friend behind him left me a little intimidated. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and that's Takashi Morinozuka!"

"Come on guys leave her alone it was clear that she didn't want to cause any trouble." My eyes landed on a girl-boy…Whatever it was. "Sorry that their causing you a bother. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"No it's okay; I'm just a little overwhelmed. It's nice to meet all of you, such a nice welcome. What is this place anyway?" I smiled fully hopping to be more relaxed.

"Why it's a host club! Where we shower ladies with fantasies and their ideal dream man!" I gave a small nod , as he explained the different types; The Lolita type, the silent type, The little devil type, The prince type, The cool type, and The normal type. There were so many types I couldn't possibly pick. The other host went back to work seeing that the girls were getting quite jealous from me getting all of the attention. I couldn't blame them, some strange girl appearing out of nowhere and was able to attract the attention of seven attractive men minus Mitsukuni and Haruhi for personal reasons. What can I say; it was a gift of mine that I was blessed with.

"Well," I crossed my arms in a thoughtful gaze, "There's so many of you I don't know who to choose." It was true, I couldn't handle so many types. I needed someone who could handle being in silence for a while. That meant that Mitsukuni and the twins were out of the picture along with the lovely prince that stood before me. Leaving me with Takashi, Kyoya, and Haruhi which helped slightly. Takashi was a little bit too silent for my taste seeing that he was like the most of the time. I had to have a decent conversation with people that had more than two words to say so he was out. Haruhi seemed like a nice person but by the way his little group of girls looked at me I knew I wouldn't get along with any one of them.

"I'd like to be with the cool type."I decided with a final nod looking over at Tamaki. "You look a little disappointed. Were you hoping for me to pick you?" I asked tilting my head to the side with a soft smile. I thought it was cute how he was a little let down.

"Actually yes I was but I can't do anything about it my princess. I must go but until then." He said twirling around back to his small table leaving me here standing next to Kyoya. I coughed back a laugh, I didn't know Tamaki at all and I could already tell that I would enjoy having him as a friend.

"Is there something the matter?" I looked over to Kyoya shaking my head.

"I was just thinking, Is Tamaki-Senpai always so…Animated?"

"Yes, he is sadly he's a bit of an air-head too." I cocked a brow over to him with a smile still on my lips. Just as I was about to ask him how he knew my name in the first place my phone buzzed.

"I have to go, it's been nice meeting you Kyoya-Senpai." I bowed suddenly remembering how things were in Japan. You had to be very polite unlike in America. "I surely hope you can meet my needs next time we meet. I'll tell you know, I'm not like the girls you see before you. I'm…Hard to please." Noting the curiosity in his eye I left the club with a satisfied look on my facial features. I had a feeling that I would be able to know more about the host club and the men in it. I was actually hopping to know them on a friendly level instead of them just knowing me as "the-girl-who-would-hang-out-with-Kyoya". Maybe attending to a new school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um…This is the Host Club right?" I said suddenly confused looking at the layout in front of me. Flowers of all sorts were scattered all over, I felt like I was thrown into the country side where I could frolic in the fields and look up at the crystal blue sky.

"It's nice to meet you again Miss. Arina." Snapping out of my childish thoughts I turned around to meet the cool type, otherwise known as Kyoya. "The uniform fits you well," he continued as he scribbled something down on a clip board. Automatically I looked down at my dress, I still didn't like it but once I curled my hair slightly and wore diamond studs it wasn't that bad after all. I was a little bold and wore some heels too.

"It's nice to meet you again also, and thank you. I'm still not use to the uniform thing." I looked at the flowers again, "How were you able to get so many different flowers?" not only that in such little time also, if I ordered so many flowers I was pretty sure they wouldn't arrive at the same time and the next day.

"I have connections." He simply said which made me roll my eyes. Walking up to him I linked my arm with his, "Why don't we sit down." It wasn't a suggestion I was merely telling him that we would sit down either way, my shoes were killing me I didn't even know why I wore heels in the first place. Unlinking arms with his I sat down with a sigh of relief and watched as he sat next to me, we weren't in each other's personal space which was a good thing on my part.

"I've been wondering," I began as I caught his attention, "How did you know my name?" I asked locking eyes with his. It had been bugging me the other night and I couldn't figure out how he knew me seeing we were never childhood friends in the first place. By the time my father came home I was already fast asleep so I couldn't ask him about that.

Kyoya fixed his glasses before replying, "Mr. Koyama is a good friend of my father, before you arrived he told me a little about you and I searched the rest." My gaze turned blank, my father had friends? Was that even allowed for dads?

"You…Searched me?" I wasn't really asking but he nodded his head unfazed by my shock. Right about now it was hard to call him a stalker but, if my father knew his then I guess it was okay.

"He does that with everyone." I lifted my head to look over at Haruhi which made me relax; I wasn't as concerned now that he cleared it up.

"That's good to know, I really like the flowers here by the way." I moved the conversation along with a small smile growing onto my lips, "It makes me feel like a little girl again."

"They were delivered from various parts of the world." Kyoya smiled which made me frown slightly; it didn't feel like he was really smiling.

"Don't do that."

"What are you talking about?"

I crossed my arms still looking at him, "Don't smile when you don't mean it." I was very serious it really irked me when others were so fake around you. "I understand that you're trying to please me by flashing a smile but it doesn't work that way around me." I continued reaching over to the table to grab an Amaryllis flower and look at it carefully before sniffing it lightly.

"I'd rather you be more of yourself around me. Just like I am with you Mr. Cool Type." I turned back over to Haruhi with a smile, "Is it okay for me to have some tea? I don't mean to bother you." I said noticing that he was carrying a try. With a nod and a smile returned he gave me a cup of tea.

While drinking my tea I eyed Kyoya, it seemed he was thinking about what I said. "Kyoya-Senpai is there something wrong?" I said with a smirk, I loved it when my words affected people but it wasn't long before he recovered and returned to his mellow self. I was starting to figure out why not many girls wanted Kyoya as their Host. He never did hold a conversation long enough unless it had something to do with business. I didn't mind but I knew that sooner or later I would have to break him out of that faze.

"I have an idea, for the Host Club." I said suddenly placing the half empty tea on the expensive table. Kyoya raised a brow wondering what I had in mind. I wasn't willing to give it to him though, "Hm, I'll have to keep it to myself."

Just then the twins sneaked up behind me, "Why keep it to yourself? We might just do this little idea of yours."

"It all depends, I don't like the fact of telling someone an idea and they try to change it up. If I tell you I'd have to help out also." I looked at the curious eyes of the twins, "How does a scavenger hunt sound?" I asked suddenly. Sure, it was a random idea but it sounded good to me. The girls would enjoy the event, it would be outdoors since the weather was so nice, and would give them a chance to bond with their host.

"I'd have to explain the rest late seeing that girls are listening in." I said with a mischievous smile enjoying the fact that the twins were actually interested in the idea and wanted to know more.

"Is it okay that I stay after Kyoya?" I asked sweetly wondering if he too was thinking about the idea I had in mind.

"I don't see a problem with you doing so, I'm curious to seeing what you have in mind."

"It's nice to hear that from the brains of the host club."

"Ah, so you figured that out?"

"Of course, it isn't hard to figure out seeing that you've been on that laptop for quite a while. Along with your handy clip board." Both Kyoya and I continued to chat about various things about his father's business, the host club, and me trying to sweet-talk my way into seeing what was on his laptop but failed. I was happy to say that we were getting along very well; I had even managed to put a real smile on his face. Now that the Host Club was coming to an end I stayed after to explain things with the president aka Tamaki.

"The scavenger hunt will be held outdoors where there will be a number or riddles and clues hidden in various parts of a garden. Whatever host the girl chooses is the team they will be on, whichever team can get the prize first receives a pile of pictures taken from Moe Moe Ouran Journal or whatever you see fit." Even if I was new I already knew about Moe Moe since in each classroom I was in all the girls would gush about how handsome the host members were. Almost immediately I was spinning around with Tamaki but since Takashi saw that I needed help he thankfully picked me up saving me. Once he placed me on the ground I leaned against him for support trying to stop the world from spinning around me.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Tamaki beamed; everyone agreed.

"It's nice I could be of some help." I stood up straight thanking Takashi. "I'm pretty sure Hikaru and Kaoru can help me with some riddles."

"We wouldn't mind doing that."

"Me and Usa-chan want to help too!"I couldn't help but to grin.

"Sure, you can help hide the clues and riddles with me too."

"We'll all help; we can't just let one person do it on their own." Haruhi said with a smile, I was so glad that this event was actually going to be put into action. Sure I wouldn't be able to enjoy the event myself but at least I knew others would.

"Why are you trying to help us out anyway?" Hikaru- I think said as he looked at me with wonder.

I looked up for a moment, "I need to make friends somehow. That and I don't mind helping out, besides wouldn't you like to hear things from a girls point of view to help out the club?" I questioned all of them. I had a good point; it would help the club greatly if I shared my girly intake of things. Tamaki liked me already so it wouldn't be a problem.

Sadly it was getting late and I had to leave, it was nice to hang out with the one and only Host Club when they weren't showering ladies with compliments. They amused me greatly seeing how animated they really were. Kyoya and Takashi on the other hand were the same as ever but that never bothered me.

I stood out the host club with a tired sigh, "I don't know how you do it Kyoya-Senpai. They take so much energy out of me. "I said looking over at his amused expression.

"I learn to deal with it."

"Is it okay for me to come tomorrow?" This club gave me something to do when I had free time Naomi would be proud to see her daughter being so social. With men at that, sooner or later she would be asking me if I liked anyone which was something I wasn't looking forward to.

"No one is stopping you Miss. Arina."

"Just call me Arina; the miss makes me sound old." I frowned.

"Very well…Arina. With which host?" that caused me to laugh lightly just for a moment. I pointed my index finger toward him.

"You; what kind of question is that? Did you think I didn't enjoy your company?"

"Normally most girls wouldn't." he looked at me from his clip board.

"I told you, I'm not like most girls. I enjoy having a decent conversation with you. Do you feel the same?" I placed a hand on my hip with amusement, "Since my father is good friends with yours we should become friends also, don't you think?"

"You have a point, my father would want me to do something like that."

"The same goes for mine, I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya-Senpai. You should take a break from your work sometime, you look so serious. Live a little!" I shook my head waving to him before disappearing down the hall.

"I wonder how Renge will act if she sees Arina hanging out with Kyoya so much." Haruhi mused.

"With the way Renge acts it won't be a pretty site." Tamaki said in a thoughtful expression.

"I hope she won't cause Arina any trouble, she's such a nice girl!" Honey hugged his stuffed rabbit while Takashi just stood next to him nodding in agreement. They all knew good and well that they would be seeing Arina a lot more even if it was her first time in the Host Club. With Renge being the complete fan girl she was over Kyoya she wouldn't like seeing some strange girl have a conversation with her "Husband".

"Who knows, mama can handle things like that." The twins said with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but to let out an aggravated growl as I stood on the tip of my toes as if I would grow any taller. "I…Can't reach…the branch." I was talking to myself, it was a thing I did every day. I was trying to hide the last clue that was in my hand, it was a riddle printed neatly on a piece of paper with a neon blue ribbon so no one could miss it. The Host Club and I had been working on this project for a while before they opened the club and all I could think of was if they didn't like it.

"What are you doing Arina-Chan?" My arms flapped to my side as I turned over to the little blonde, why was he so cute?

"I was trying to put this note on top of this branch but I can't reach it…" I had to admit, I wasn't the tall type but I wasn't short either. I stood at five four which I thought was perfect but it was clear the branch was taller than me.

"Let me help!" he beamed as I handed him the note, I didn't think he would be a big help since…He was shorter than me, what could he do anyway? All of a sudden he ran up the trunk of the tree and was now sitting on the branch placing the note in a place where it wouldn't fall but would be well noticed and leaped down next to me.

"I could have done that." I lied with amusement, how was he so skilled? Was he one of those ninjas on that one anime show my cousin always talked about…Natu..Narto…Something along those lines. I wasn't a big anime fan, I never really got addicted to them but I did like some manga. But it was rare if I found a really good one, heck the last one I read made me cry at the end but I never told anyone about that.

"I think we're done Mitsu- Hunny-Senpai." I cut myself off before I called him by his name, he told me to call him hunny which made me feel strange. Normally a wife would call their husband that. I still had a lot to get use to. He tugged me back to the others as I noticed that everything was about to start, Tamaki was giving his little speech to the female students as they immediately squealed at the fact there was a prize at the end. I was just hoping they weren't expecting a make out session. I stumbled slightly bumping into Kyoya automatically grabbing onto his shirt so I wouldn't fall over.

I looked at him with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I was trying to keep up with Hunny and…" my voice trailed off as I noticed how close we were a dark tint of red brushed across my cheeks. Of course anyone would get embarrassed, I was so close to him people would think we were a couple. Backing away I let go of his shirt giving it a light pat hoping it would make the wrinkled fabric disappear.

"Sorry…" I apologized once again before turning around.

"What's the matter? Haven't you been that close to a male before?" a corner of my lip twitched hearing how amused he was.

"Are you making fun of me?" I faced him with an annoyed glare.

"You didn't answer my question." Oh, so now he wanted to be bold.

"That's none of your business. Just keep your head in that clip board of yours!" I crossed my arms in a pout while I just listened to him chuckle continuing to his work. In reality, I have never been that close to the opposite gender other than giving my father goodnight hugs. I hadn't even been on a date, I was truly pathetic and it bugged me even more whenever my friends asked me about my love life. I didn't have one, I never did. I wanted to sulk away in a corner, no one had any idea how it felt to see all of your friends get into lovey dovey relationships and you were suck being the third wheel. I had always convinced myself that I would get into a close relationship once I graduated high school.

"What's bothering you?" I ignored the thoughts that swirled in my head blinking my light green eyes, I had almost forgotten about Kyoya being right next to me.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about relationships." This was a subject I never would bring up unless it was about a friend or family member.

"What about them?"

"You know, a first date…Where would you take a girl to?" I was totally making something up to avoid talking about my "relationship with boys" I had a lot of guy friends but, never a boyfriend.

"It depends where she wants to go."

"What if she wanted to go bungee-jumping? Would you do it?" I coughed back a laugh seeing his reaction.

"Okay so that's not your type of girl. I wouldn't do anything like that either." My gaze went toward the event watching all the groups scurry around with laughter while I and Kyoya just stood there to supervise. Unlike him I was bored, I glanced at his clip board for a moment once, then twice.

"I know what you're thinking so don't do it."

"Why it's not like you're going to do anything…" my voice trailed off as we shared a gaze as if he was daring me to snatch the darn thing from his hand. It was pretty intense until some girl with a rather large bow smothered him in a hug.

"Oh Kyoya! I missed you so much!" What, who was this? I was shocked that she even hugged him, and that he didn't pull away. Oh god, the curse. It was happening…I was starting to feel like the third wheel again. As much as I wanted to cry in a corner I just stood there.

"Kyoya who's that?" my inner self looked around, what in the world…She was talking as if I wasn't even there. How rude was that?

"I'm Arina Koyama." I had to remain calm, I wasn't going to let this girl get to me. Just by the way the girl looked at me I knew she didn't like me at all. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji and I'm getting married to Kyoya." She claimed clearly confident of herself. I had a way to tone that down. Eyeing her I watched as she released Kyoya of her deathly hug and stood in front of me.

"Can I see your hands?" I asked sweetly, I was glad she handed them over without a second thought. I grasped her hands with mine looking over them, flipping them over with a puzzled expression.

"That's strange…" I mumbled.

"What is it?" she asked almost alert, this too cause Kyoya to look over.

"Well, you said you're getting engaged to Kyoya-Senpai but…I don't see an engagement ring anywhere. So you're either a liar…Or you're a liar." I said with an un-amused expression. She snatched her hands back now angry.

"How rude!"

"No, rude is when you act like I'm not in your presence. I'll leave you alone with your…Fiancé." I looked over to Kyoya who looked into my irritated gaze. Rolling my eyes I made my way into a maze since it was the first thing I saw. For once, it was nice to be by myself with no one around. I had every right to act the way I did. Who did she think she was anyway? Clearly she thought highly of herself which just made me want to flip over a table. Just thinking about how she threw herself onto Kyoya like that, wait- why was I even thinking about that? Was I jealous?

Meeting a dead in to the maze I took another turn as I rubbed my temples of my forehead. I was just angry; maybe I acted like that because I was sick of being the third wheel of things. She was a liar claiming that the two would get married. My endless venting would never come to an end if I kept this up. Stopping in my footsteps I looked around now realizing I was lost, in a maze at that. Surely Kyoya would notice that I went in the maze…Or he would pay more attention to that Renge girl and ignore me. I was starting to panic wondering if I would ever get out of this place, why did they have this here anyway? Oh no, what if I ran into some random couple that was making out!? My heart began to race; I was starting to think I was afraid of close relationships. I picked up my dress and started to sprint around the corner until I crashed into a stranger.

"Uhg…I'm so sorry." I began to say pushing myself away from the other; I had tackled them into the ground and I was clearly on top of them. My face heated up once again, meeting those cool gray eyes yet again. I backed off of him suddenly wishing I was lost again. Why did he make me feel so awkward?

"If this continues it will become a great bother for me." Kyoya said clearly not pleased as he got up from the soft green grass and helped me up.

"Where's Renge?" I said completely ignoring his statement.

"She left after I kindly told her to leave."

"Well, that's nice."

"I was surprised with how you acted back there." Kyoya said picking up his clip board; swear I was going to burn that thing once I got my hands on it.

"It was better than just standing there. She called me rude when she was sadly mistaken." I said calmly as we made our way out of the maze. It was quiet for a moment before I sighed.

"It would have been nice if you had stepped in." there was disappointment in my voice.

"I don't know how to handle situations like that."

It caused me to smirk, "Whatever, that was an excuse you wanted to see what I'd do." I snatched the clip board away from him tauntingly waving it in his face. He was irritated; at least he was trying to be calm.

"What's wrong Kyoya-Senpai? Is this something important?" I asked innocently turning around to run off but he grabbed my wrist tugging me back.

"Be a good girl and give me back the clip board." His hot breath tickled the back of my neck; his voice was low, calm yet very threatening. Scary.

"Can I get a please?"

"Arina…" he warned me.

"Fine, fine." Pulling my wrist away from him I gave him his stupid clip board back.

"Troubling woman."

"Right, if I'm troubling then Renge is on a whole different level." I said as we reached the outside of the maze. The event was surprisingly over seeing that it was getting close to the afternoon.

"Thanks for going through the trouble of finding me." I smiled over to him, he only gave me a small nod.

"The others would be worried if they found out you were missing." That made me frown.

"So, you weren't worried about me?" I don't know why I felt such disappointment that and I was still wondering why I got jealous about Renge.

"I was slightly." He said honestly.

"So harsh."

"You're the one that told me to be myself around you."

That caused me not to reply for a moment,

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

"Miss Arina please wake up…Miss"

I let out a groan rolling onto my back slowly opening my eyes, "What?" my voice cracked staring at the maid that looked at me with worry. She knew I wasn't the one to wake up early since I always acted like a child.

"Well, Tamaki-San and the others are waiting for you…." I gave her a blank stare.

"Why? How do they even know where I live?" I mumbled the last part.

"They said something about going to an amusement park…Miss Arina?" I was already fast asleep until she had the nerve to push me out of the bed.

"Miss Arina, stay awake while I talk to you!"

"Err….Well..." I looked at her death glare as my cheek was pressed against the plush carpet. I always felt intimidated by her stare.

"Now, get dressed to go to with them."

"But it's the weekend." I complained only to see her walk away. Without a second thought I let out a dragged out yell as if I was dying. Once again this was normal for every morning; lucky for me my parents were gone. Slowly standing on my feet I threw the blankets onto my messed up bed dragging myself to the closet. If I knew about this I would have planned my outfit last night. I grabbed a pair of bleached skinny jeans, a peach colored Dolman top and randomly grabbed a pair of cream colored flats. Taking my time I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Before leaving the room I grabbed my personal items and left.

Walking down the stairs I pulled all my hair in a high pony tail and let out a yawn. Looking up I spotted the whole gang standing there minus Haruhi.

"Sorry, I take my time when getting ready." I wasn't really sorry, I would have made them wait for two hours if I wanted too; but I was feeling nice this morning. The only reaction I got was gasps I wrinkled my nose; what was their problem?

"Arina-chan has glasses!" Hunny-Senpai said pointing at me which I automatically touched my glasses. Yes, I wore glasses but most of the time they were contacts. I was having a hard time putting them on so I settled for these. They all buzzed around my messing with my glasses as I sighed slouching my shoulders.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you." The twins said.

"I'm still a little tired; can I have my glasses back?" I grabbed my glasses putting them back on slipping out of the group. I slid next to Kyoya staring at him very strangely. He looked very casual, something that was rare in my eyes.

"I haven't seen you this casual before."

"And I haven't seen you in glasses."

"I just wanted to be like you today." I joked making him chuckle, a small smile grew on my face. I had to admit, it made me feel a little funny inside every time Kyoya smiled of let out a small laugh. Somewhere in my mind it was something that just told me he was acting. As if he was forcing himself to be kind.

"Alright everyone, it's time to head to the amusement park!" Tamaki claimed before rushing out the door.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked stepping outside and soon into the limousine, I was wondering why he didn't come. "Not only that why am I going to an amusement park…At nine in the morning." I said unpleased looking at my cell phone. "Nine in the morning." I repeated.

"Well, it's a great learning experience." Tamaki preached making me roll my eyes. What learning experience? That you can have fun at amusement park? Everyone knew that…I didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

"Just go along with it." I heard Kyoya sigh, not responding my light green eyes looked out the window.

"Haruhi is meeting us at the amusement park!" I hummed a yes before closing my eyes, it was strange that we weren't going to pick Haruhi up…Something was fishy about that but I didn't question it. Instead I just dosed off to sleep as I zoned out the loud racket around me. This was going to be one long day.

"Aweh, Arina looks so cute when she's sleeping. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't we be waking her up right about now?"

"What if she's like Kyoya when she's awake?" Tamaki whimpered.

"I'm already awake." I fluttered my eyes open my eyes watered as I held back a yawn.

"Aww!" they all cooed making me blush from embarrassment.

"Stop treating me like I'm a little kid." I looked over to my left to Kyoya only to blush even more and look right back out the window. Besides waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for us I let myself out instead. That's when all eyes landed on me, looking around I suddenly felt small. This was why I didn't like to ride limousine to commoner places. People would always think there was someone famous in the vehicle.

I felt like I was with little children that I had to constantly look after and make sure they wouldn't do anything bad. Least to say I wasn't that fond to be here, I truly wanted to go home and just fall back asleep. What shocked me the most that was in within a few moments; everyone was gone.

"Wait, what just happened here…I just-" I gave up, looking around I was starting to wonder if I was truly by myself but Kyoya was not too far from my side looking around at the different booths and rides. I made my way over to him standing by him in silence. There were a lot of people here, why? It was in the morning so it didn't make any sense.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" he spoke up looking down at me. I glanced at him before looking around.

"I'd like to go home." I said crossing my arms still unpleased.

"You really aren't a morning person."

"And from what I hear you aren't either. Plus I got pushed out of my bed; that wasn't fun" Watching him smirk I looked at him annoyed before walking off. Jerk.

I figured that if I had something to eat that would get me more awake, and if I played a few games the day would go by faster. Making my way over to a line for takoyaki I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Kyoya was by my side. Not too far from us was a group of girls that were giggling over him.

"You have some fangirls." I pointed out looking at him, his eyes flashed over to mine before shrugging his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to…Um, you know do what the host club does…Flirt?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder wondering if he could even flirt, it was as if he was a robot and the only thing he was good for was to calculate how much money was spent in the club.

"We aren't in school so I don't have to worry about that." His mellow reply came as he tucked his hands into his pockets. He thought he was just so smooth and charming. After ordering my takoyaki I picked up a piece cooling it off by blowing onto it before popping it into my mouth. It wasn't like the breakfast I would normally have but it was better than nothing.

I swallowed was left picking up another one, "Do you want one?" I offered, he just shook his head.

"I'd rather not." He almost sounded disgusted by it. An amused smile started to grow on my lips as I took a step closer to him.

"Oh come on, it's not going to kill you."

He frowned noticing that I was getting a thrill out of this. "I already said no." he said now annoyed.

"Come on Kyoya-sempai just one bite." I pleaded poking out my bottom lip in a pout hoping that would win him over. He just shook his head.

"I don't want that commoner's food." That caused me to laugh.

"You are so heartless."

"I never did say I was nice."

"Just take a bite. It's not as hot now." I urged holding it up towards his mouth. In response he grumbled underneath his breath and took a bite.

"It's not that bad now is it?"

"It's okay…" he mumbled which just caused me to shake my head with a soft smile.

"You know something; you can act like a kid." I said backing away from him and started to eat the rest of my "meal" I began to wonder about where everyone was and if they were having fun or not. I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to get Kyoya to do anything, especially if he didn't want to eat something simple like takoyaki. I threw away the remains of the food I brought and stretched, this was going to be a long day.

"I'm surprised that you don't have your best friend with you Kyoya-Sempai."I said suddenly gaining his attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clipboard." I pointed out, "I thought you two were best buddies." He just sighed.

"But really, why do you work so much? You have to have fun every so often…" My voice trailed off after looking at the twins in front of me.

"Hey Arina, how about you two go and do something fun?" Hikaru said with his tainted innocent tone.

"Yeah how about that haunted house?" Kaoru said creepily as the both grabbed our shoulders pushing us toward the haunted house until we were fully inside.

"Nice try guys but-….Um, hello?" I was completely in the dark and I could barely see anything. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself but my heart couldn't slow down at all. As much as I didn't want to admit it; I was scared of horror movies, ghost stories, and anything else that were on those lines. I began to fumble with my hands glancing around at the dimmed room.

I should have stayed home…

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

A small chill ran down my spine as my light green eyes looked down the poorly lighted hall. Whoever made this hunted house did one hell of a good job; they even put those self portraits of people that slowly turned into a demon of some sort. Not helping myself I started to fumble with my shirt taking a deep breath. It was alright; all I had to do was just calm down and tell myself that everything in here wasn't real; that was until there was a noise that was behind me. Slowly I cranked my head around to only see darkness. It was either run, or have a heart attack…I sprinted my way down the hall turning a corner, why was this place so big? And dark, and creepy…

I stopped running leaning against a wall as I took in deep breaths; why was I scared of hunted houses? Truth was it was just one of those things that just stuck with me. Ever since I was a little girl I didn't even like looking under my bed for dolls I lost. Too deep in my thoughts I didn't notice the figure that was slowly looming next to me. My eyes suddenly widen as a finger tapped me on the shoulder. Out of reaction I let out a horrified scream slapping whatever it was near me.

"I take it that you're not glad to see me?" there was a low mumble and from what I guessed, he wasn't that happy. Although who would when you just got slapped for no reason?

"S-s-sorry…Kyoya-sempai…" I struggled to say looking over at him in a panic, I could barely see him. I touched the place where I slapped him immediately feeling guilty.

"Does it hurt? You just scared me and it was just a reaction." I continued looking at his bothered expression.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." Was all he replied which made me look at him questionably; what was that suppose to mean?

"You're shaking." He confirmed moving away from my touch. It was true, this whole time I was having this shivering fit out of fright and nothing could help it.

"No really? I didn't notice that at all. Thanks for pointing that out." Deep sarcasm leaked from my lips, I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Standing here isn't going to get us anywhere," he said rubbing his cheek for a moment before walking down the hall, which I immediately followed. It was silent and all you could hear was the corny background music and the occasional scream and random skeleton hands popping out from nowhere.

"I'm going to die." I whimpered falling to my knees covering my face. I had never been so scared in my life and this man in front of me didn't even notice how frighten I was. He truly was a heartless man. He stopped in his tracks looking down at me, then down the hall in a thought before making his way to my side.

"Alright Arina, you're going to have to get up if you want to get out of here." He said calmly crouching down in front of me staring at me.

I looked at him with tears at the brim of my eyes, "Easy for you to say, you aren't the scared one here. I'm about to have a panic attack." He just shook his head before replying to me.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if you weren't scared, I know how you hate anything that has to do with ghost, or anything along those lines." He said with his oh so intelligent voice. I look at him with a frown, something wasn't right.

"How do you know that?" my voice full of question as he stood on his feet again offering his hand; I took it. He pulled me up as we walked pass the rattling door along with "blood" seeping from the cracks of the wooden flooring.

"I have my resources." I just looked at him with no amusement, when I first met him he already knew my name. I wanted to know what else he knew about me.

"Well, let's see if your resources are right. Where did I come from?" I asked, hoping to drive away feeling scared.

"Italy, and before that you were in America." He replied without sounding unsure; he was right too. Before I had a chance to say anything else the sound of a screech and a door slam called me to jump immediately grabbing onto his hand as I was now walking closely to him. I didn't care if it was something bold to do I had every right to hold onto his hand. I noticed him looking down at me as we continued down the hall; I just let out huff from being frustrated.

"Just….Let me hold your hand for a while…" I said sheepishly, it was the only way that could calm me down, just to know that someone was next to you and wouldn't suddenly disappear. Man I was a strange one. Another thing that was strange was that he didn't pull away from my grasp? Maybe he wasn't a heartless bastard.

"Anyway, about what you said earlier. When I slapped you, what do you mean you've had worse?" almost as if on cue the atmosphere suddenly changed, his grip on my hand clenched for just a moment. My gaze went up to his expression was unreadable so I couldn't even tell how he was feeling at this moment. This made me instantly regret that I even had the nerve to bring that up.

We turned down another hall, "You don't have to tell me I was just being too straight-forward. You know so much about me, I should get to know you." I started now completely zoning things around me; everything wasn't as bad as I thought. "Do you like sweets?" I continued dragging the conversation along hoping to get him back to his normal self.

He just cleared his throat and eyed me questionably, "Not really, I'm not fond of sweets. To tell you the truth I don't prefer them at all." I made a fake sigh of disappointment.

"So that means for your birthday I can't make you a cake, what a letdown." A smirk ran across his lips, "I'm surprised you would even think of making me something" I just shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't someone with no emotions if I wanted I could make every one of my friends a cake for their birthday and throw them a huge party but that would just take too much time.

"I'm not heartless like you are Kyoya remember that." I pointed out.

"Well if I'm heartless why am I letting you hold my hand? Being a heartless person that I am don't you think I would have brushed you off?" his smudged expression made me want to slap him again; smartass.

Wanting to show that I was independent I let go of his hand walking past him, "I don't need your hand anymore!" I yelled as I stopped for a moment to look back at him, his arms crossed as he just stood there. I glanced around starting to feel uneasy again, that evil laughter didn't help anything, did something just move in that corner? I instantly frowned holding out my hand.

"Give me your hand, give me your hand!" I whined not moving an inch, he didn't either.

"Oh I don't know I think I'll be heartless this time…" he replied smoothly walking past me with ease. My jaw dropped, he was just going to leave me here?

"D-don't leave me here, alone." I begged, he just motioned me to follow him only for me to take a few steps forward.

"Come on the exit is right here." He said pointing over to the door, without a second thought I forgot all about the haunting atmosphere and sprinted towards the door practically kicking it open. The light was something I had to get use to but I was happy at the most part. My happiness disappeared once I looked at the twins with their wrecked sly grins.

"So, did you two have fun~?" they both asked leaning close to my face, I blankly looked at them for a moment before it turned into an icy glare, which made them jump.

"You ever try something like that again and you will never see the break of dawn." I said harshly in English only to receive confusion. I heard a chuckle come from Kyoya which made me look at him for a moment before I pulled out my cell phone. "You ever tell anyone about me holding your hand and it will be the same for you too." I said calmly, still speaking in English guessing that he understood it. I only received a nod which led me to turn on my heel talking into my phone complaining that I wanted to go back home. I had a traumatic experience, I held Kyoya's hand like a sissy, and the only thing I knew about him so far was that he didn't like sweets and had a smart mouth. I just wanted to go back home, fall back asleep, and act like none of this ever happened.


	6. Chapter 5

"Boys are so complicated." A girl with dark brown hair mumbled as her big brown eyes were fixed on a textbook flipping through the pages subconsciously. Her expression was troubled as she let out an annoyed sigh, "They are so hard to understand. Am I right Arina?" She asked lifting her gaze from the book over to me. I nodded agreeing with her but in reality I didn't hang around boys so much to know that they were complicated. Then again, Kyoya was a hassle and it was hard to get to know the guy. All he ever did was work; the only thing that came out of his mouth was anything along the lines of stocks for the host club. Did he do anything else?

"Correct, but I'm sure you have a lovely relationship with your boyfriend minus the bickering Chosita." I replied over to her, the girl that I was sitting next to was a friend of mind. One of the closest I had at the school so far and with her by my side I was able to act like myself and goof around without her judging me.

I shifted in the comfy chair, we were currently in the library and we were supposed to be studying but that wasn't going to get done anytime soon. "But Arinaaaa he's like, ignoring my texts!" she complained dragging out my name while walking over to me dramatically throwing her arms around me now laying on top of my body. I stifled out a laugh.

"I'm sorry! Do you want me to beat him up? I know people!" I joked as we both laughed only to get hushed by someone. We glanced at each other rolling our eyes; we didn't care much.

"Anyway, how is the host club going? You seem to be in there more than I do." She sat in my lap and we both just looked around ignoring the strange stares we received. I shifted slightly in the chair to make myself comfortable. I didn't mind seeing that she was light and all.

"I'm not in there everyday just when I have nothing else to do." I leaned the palm of my hair blinking remembering that I didn't stop by at all today. "It's not like I have anything better to do, you should stop by I came up with a theme for them. Good boys gone bad; don't think of anything kinky now." I added the last part looking up at her as she laughed holding her hands up in defense.

Chosita stood up fixing her uniform, "I didn't say anything but it's not like I can go when ever I please. My boyfriend doesn't like me going there; he gets jealous." I nodded standing up as well knowing what she was going through…Okay so I didn't know what she was going through because I never had a boyfriend before. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the library and began to walk me down the hall.

"We need to get you a boyfriend. You have to go and at least have a date." Her eyes lit up with excitement and I just looked off to the side suddenly feeling uncomfortable. I had been going to this school for about six weeks and the girl was already trying to set me up for a date.

I tucked my hair behind my ear "Cho I can handle myself you just focus on your little boyfriend." That's when she gave me a little shove pouting. We talked a bit more before the two of us went our separate ways; a smile was plastered on my lips as I made my way to the host club. Chosita was always able to keep a smile on my face, I almost felt stupid walking down the hall looking so happy.

I walked up to the host club doors opening them without a second thought somewhat covering my lips hiding the smile I still had. People would think I was crazy if I just busted into laughter for no reason. You know how you randomly think back to something funny you did and can't help but to stifle a laugh? That's how I was right about now. I shook my head letting my hand fall to my side observing what was going on around me. It was your everyday fangirl scream the boys were doing their job like they were supposed to do. I couldn't help but to smirk at the leather jacket hunny was wearing wondering if it was even a good idea to put him in something like that considering that he looked even more adorable with it on.

It was then when I yanked away by the waist, I looked up in confusion to see who would do such a thing, "I'll defeat anyone that tries to get between me and you." I blinked staring at Tamaki squinting my eyes wondering if he was going to add "princess" to the end of his sentence.

"Oh I'm doing well and how about you Tamaki?" I asked slithering away from his grip when he pouted.

"I thought I had you for once." I shook my head with a small smirk as I tugged on the hoodie he wore. He could be such a trip when it came to trying to impress people, as if it were some job he had to accomplish in life. He looked like a bad boy none the less but once he opened his mouth it all just went down the hill from there, at least that's what I thought.

I waved my hand over at him, "I thought I told you that it takes more than a silly compliment to "win" me over." I replied jokingly. This club didn't have any effect on me, all I saw was a game and I was somehow part of it. Nothing they did would sweep me off my feet. Their looks didn't impress me nor did their personalities, the just seemed like any other guy out there. Yes, I was helping these men with their little club but I couldn't help but to feel a twinge of guilt for these girls. Did they honestly think that if they batted their eyes and giggle every so often they could win any of these gentlemen's hearts?

I broke out of my thoughts as my eyes landed on Kyoya; a pleasing expression was on my face as I saw him with his groupies. He had a lot more attention considering the fact that I forced him to wear contacts just this once. His slightly unbuttoned shirt and just casual attire in general made him look completely different. He noticed me staring over towards him and I gave him a wave of the hand letting him know I would talk to him later walking over towards the table that overlooked the fountain in the front of the school. Letting out a sigh I ran my fingers through my hair, every time I came in here I always got a sense of how badly I needed a life, or someone to keep me occupied. Chosita was right; maybe I needed to go on a date or two.

"It's unusual for you to be this quiet." My green eyes tore away from the fountain to look over at Kyoya that now had some "free time". I glanced over his shoulder seeing his groupies now huddled over each other looking at magazines and what looked like a few pictures.

"Shouldn't you be flirting with those girls over there or something?" I asked as he sat across from me with slightly annoyed. I couldn't help but to smile at how stressed he looked.

He casted an annoyed stare, "It's really not that difficult to draw them away from me when it comes to other host in the club" he calmly replied back. Sitting up I leaned my chin on the palm of my hand resting my elbow on the table. At least they were having a good time.

"As long as you get money from them that's all that matters right?" I said sarcastically, "Honestly Kyoya, is there anything you do other than try and get cash in your pocket?" I asked looking in his eyes hoping for some kind of hint.

"Technically Arina the money I get in my pocket is for the club. So in a way, I'm what keeps this place in a logical function." That just made me huff as I crossed my arms.

"Well it's boring either way…What are your hobbies?"

"Painting." He said removing his stare from mine to the window; I looked off towards the twins as they didn't a little show to woo the crowed. Now that was something interesting and something I didn't expect. "What about yourself?"

I thought for a moment, "I like…Dancing" it was true and if I wanted to I'd do it every moment of my life. "I can dance just about any style, it's pretty relaxing and it's always fun." I continued as the smile on my lips turned into a grin.

"Then when you get a chance we should dance together." That made me look at him with interest, something inside of me jumped and my heart raced slightly.

"Really? Are you just trying to lead me on like you do with your groupies?" that caused him to chuckle slightly; my cheeks turned a dark red getting embarrassed.

"Yes really, isn't your mother having one of her charity balls sometime this week?" I nodded, "Then we'll dance there." He sounded so casual as if this was normal for him. Me on the other hand, I was wondering how to even take that.

Instead of answering I took a sip of my tea eyeing him, it didn't sound like a bad idea. He could be my entertainment considering that I didn't have that many friends in this area. "Sounds like a plan. You can be my date." I said looking at the host club suppressing a blush and a smile. I don't know why but I was both excited and nervous at the same time.


End file.
